Loves Unexpected Journey
by calleighfan06
Summary: After witnessing a horrible event can two people become more than just friends? E/C HIPHUGGERS
1. No he didn't

My first fanfic, what do you think?

* * *

Calleigh is in the ballistics lab firing off weapons, when she heard someone enter the room. Calleigh realized it was John Hagen and put down the weapon in her hands. They conversed for a while when Calleigh said "I think we should just be friends." "That is the most hurtful thing a woman could say to a man," John said as Calleigh looked at him with pure confusion. "John, lets go to the layout room and grab some coffee?" With that said Calleigh turned to put the evidence in the safe. All she heard was a click, turning around she saw John fall to the ground.

Calleigh stood there in shock at the sight of him on the floor motionless. Calleigh moved from her position and towards the phone. She called the front desk.

"It's Calleigh, I'm down in my lab can you please get a hold of Horatio, Eric and Alexx for me it's an emergency, please?" "Thank you." With that said she returned her sight to his body.

H walked in followed by Eric "what's wrong Calleigh?" H asked.

"Hagen shot himself, he's on the floor over there." She said pointing

"Did you call Frank, or better yet the EMT's?" Calleigh looked at him and said" H he won't need the paramedics." As soon as she said that Eric went to the body checking for a pulse. "H he has no pulse, he's gone."

"Alright Eric, call Alexx and see where she is."

"She was already called."

"Do you know if she's on her way?"

"No," with her answer heard Eric walked away to place the phone call.

"Calleigh, can you tell me what happened?"

"Um… we where talking, and we where about to leave, so I went to the safe. The next thing I knew I heard the gun click." Eric reentered "Alexx should be here any minute now."

"Calleigh baby, how are you? Are you okay?" Alexx asked her friend with great concern.

"Um…"

"Why don't you go home and rest, I can take it from here."

"No, I'm fine. I have some open cases to work on"

When she said that everyone snapped there necks trying to look at her.

"Calleigh go home and rest. If you don't willing I will have to order it." H said giving her a small smile, trying to get a reaction out of her.

"Cal, I'll take you home." Eric stated with begging eyes.

"Alright" she said with annoyance.

The two went to go and gather there thing, and headed to the garage. The whole way to Calleigh's house was silent. Eric didn't want to press her any further.

Pulling in the drive way, they stepped out of the vehicle. Heading towards the door Calleigh pulled out her keys and opened the door. Calleigh headed straight for the couch while Eric locked the door. He moved towards the couch seeing a chair he sat down and peered at his friend.

"Hey you want anything?"

"No I just want to lie down and sleep."

"Well do you have a blanket or something?"

"In the hallway closet, the second door on the right." She said as she tried to get comfortable.

Eric covered her up and knelt in front of her," Well I'll just call you later, to see how your doing."

"Eric…. don't leave please. I have a spare bedroom."

"Cal I don't think…" he said as he looked into her eyes amazed at how her green eyes didn't have that sparkle.

"Oh alright, I'll stay." He said smiling at her.

Seeing that she would probably sleep the whole night through, he let her sleep peacefully on the couch. Eric turned off the lights and went to the spare bedroom.

* * *

Thanx so much for reading. There's more to come, please leave a review.


	2. The Deal

Eric woke up realizing the time and headed towards Calleigh's front room, not seeing Calleigh on the couch. He listened carefully as he heard water running and went to the kitchen. He decided to make breakfast.

Calleigh came down stairs and noticed her new acclaimed chef.

"What are you doin?" she asked bright eyed

"Making breakfast, what does it look like." He said with a smirk

"Why are you dressed for work?" he asked as he placed her plate in front of her.

"Cause I'm going to work, I got behind yesterday."

"It's Saturday, why don't we do something today, have a little fun."

"Interesting, like what?"

"I say a day at the beach, just to get your mind off of things. So you game?"

"As long as I can go back to work on Monday," she said with a smile.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, let me finish cleaning up my mess and I'll head home to take a shower and get ready," he said as he wiped down the counter and threw the rag.

"What time are we going to leave?" she asked as he left for the front door.

Eric turned his entire body and looked at her, "um… what about one or so?"

"One's fine, it gives my body time to digest breakfast."

Turning back towards the car Eric left for home happy that Calleigh would be spending time with him.

Time flew by and Eric took a shower, put on his trunks, t-shirt, and slid on his flip flops. As he was leaving the house he picked up the sunscreen, towels, blankets, and some water. With a smile placed on his face he headed towards his truck.

He arrived at Calleighs house and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" She said as she peeked through the peep hole. She opened the door "hey, you ready?" Eric looked at her and saw that she looked beautiful in her tan and green bikini slightly covered with a sarong, "all I can say is, wow Cal!"

Calleigh giggled "thanks" she said blushing. "So, you ready to head out."

"After you" Eric said motioning to the truck.

The ride to the beach was pleasant, with casual chatter about there favorite times spent at the beach. Reminiscing on childhood memories, soon the beach was insight.

The beach as usual was gorgeous, the sand was white, the water was emerald green, and the sky was clear.

Eric placed the blanket on the sand and put the water bottles on each corner. Calleigh stood there gazing out into the horizon. Her gaze was broken at the sound of him talking. "Why don't you lather up on the sunscreen so you won't get burned," he said as he handed her the bottle.

"So you thought ahead?" She said as she took off her sarong.

"I always try to, the key word was try," he said looking at her then getting off of the blanket.

Calleigh bit her lip "Eric can you do my back?"

"Sure, hand me the bottle." She placed the bottle in his hands and turned away from him fully. She shut her eyes at his touch, loving the sensations running through her. She was so captivated that she lost her balance, and Eric's arm encased her waist. She turned around in his arms and they stared into each others eyes.

Breaking free of the gaze, she smiled and ran towards the water, and Eric followed close behind. They relaxed in the water talking and having a good time. Eric looked at Calleigh wondering, what if. He gained enough courage and went towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled and looked him square in the face.

"What are you doing?" She said coyly

"This," he said as he leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as there tongues explored each other. They broke the sweet kiss, and Calleigh looked at the shore. "Why don't we go lay on the beach, soak up the sun." They headed in the direction of the sand, and fell onto the blanket.

After a few minutes of silence Eric spoke up, "Cal, you having a good time?"

"Wonderful"

"That's good, but honestly not to put a damper on the mood, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"How are you holding up, you know after the incident yesterday?" He said as he sat up.

"Honestly, I'm dealing. I have made my peace that his death wasn't my fault. That our past may have hindered it but didn't cause it, and I have to try to move on," she said in a small but calm voice only to let him hear. "Life's too short"

"So you and Hagen were done, over with?"

"Long ago, he just didn't want it to be, so he kept tryin," she said sitting up.

"Well, why dont we head out, maybe even pick something up to eat."

"Aww… my chef doesn't want to cook," she said with a gapping smile.

"I want Chinese food, what about you?"

"Sounds fantastic," she said as they walked towards the truck.

The ride was silent, filled with smiles and short glances. The food was picked up and talking seemed to come with ease. "Where do you want to go eat?" He asked.

"My place," she told him.

They where off to Calleigh's house, and soon found and pulled into her driveway. Heading in the door he sat the containers on the table. "I'm going to take a quick shower, see you in a minute," she told him as she went upstairs. Eric went into the kitchen and set out two plates and made their drinks, then headed out to his truck. He opened the door and grabbed his spare clothes. He closed and set the alarm on his car then went back into the house.

Turning to the stairs he saw her comedown hair wet and pulled into a bun. "That was quick."

"I am so hungry I rushed," turning to the food then back to him. "I see you brought some extra clothes, go ahead the bathroom is down the hall. I already placed a washcloth, towel, and shampoo in there for you."

"Thanks," he said as he left.

Calleigh waited patiently on the couch while Eric took a shower. She turned on the TV and began to search through the channels, landing on Mr. and Mrs. Smith. He came down stairs hair still wet "ready to eat?" he asked. "Am I," she stated.

"Well I'll bring everything in here, I love this movie."

"Good cause I do too."

Eric went and got the food and set everything on the coffee table. They ate and watched the movie. Going to the kitchen he washed their plates. "I'll put up the food," said Calleigh.

"I think I should get a move on."

"See ya soon. At work," she said coyly arching an eyebrow

Eric smiled and went home. The traffic was relatively light and he was soon home. He turned off his engine and closed and locked his doors. Upon entering his house he threw his keys on the table simultaneously locking his front door. Eric went straight to his bedroom and took off his clothes, and was just in his black boxers. He lay down in bed and all he could think about was her, all he could see was her.

Lying in her bed, Calleigh tossed and turned her thoughts where on him, all she could see was him.


	3. She's Back

Thanks everyone for the reviews and support

* * *

It was another beautiful day in Miami. Like every other day Eric walked into the lab. Eric noticed H standing by the receptions desk and walked towards him. "Hey H," Eric said still walking towards the desk. "Eric, hi, when you get a chance can you figure out what car made those tire tracks?"

"Sure H."

"Thanks, and you know how to reach me when you find something." he said as he walked away. H stopped dead in his tracks. "Eric, why is Calleigh here?" he asked as he turned back at him.

"Um….we had a little agreement," he said with a smile on his face.

"And what exactly was this agreement," Horatio knew that Calleigh would find a way back to work.

"Everything?" he questioned not wanting to say too much, knowing how Calleigh liked to keep her personal life just that personal.

"If you think it will help, but you don't have to Eric. Just enough so I know how to handle things, if need be."

"In nutshell, Calleigh wanted to go to work, and the compromise was that if she had a little fun on Saturday she would be able to go to work today. As you can tell she stuck to her end of the bargain."

"Yes, well at least she seems happier."

"Yeah H, she is happier" he said with a grin

H looked at Eric with a knowing glance. "Just remember Stetler," he said as his phone rang. "I have to go, Eric don't forget to call me, and keep an eye on her."

"I will." _Believe me, _he said to himself as he peered through the glass looking directly at her. She caught his gaze and smiled, and left to go the ballistics lab.

--Later on at a Scene--

Hey Alexx, what ya got for me? Alexx looked up from the body. "Honey what are you doing here?"

"I'm working, why?" Calleigh asked.

"Because I thought you would take more time off."

"Honestly Alexx, I'm fine."

"Okay, here we have a Jane Doe, looks between the ages of 25 to 30. Shot in the chest with no exit hole."

"When I get finished processing the scene I'll stop by alright?"

"Yeah Honey." Alexx grabbed her kit and began to walk towards the van.

Calleigh walked over to Eric who was already looking over the scene. "Eric, will you help me with processing?" Calleigh asked

"No prob."

"I'll take the pictures, and you can bag and tag. Deal," Calleigh suggested.

Eric chuckled, "it seems like you have the easy part."

"We can switch if you'd like?"

Eric started to chuckle, "I'm just playin Cal."

They processed the room with little to no talking. Heading towards the Hummer Eric looked at Calleigh, "Calleigh, I was thinking maybe we…..you know what never mind."

"What Eric?"

"Nothing, I just lost my train of thought."

Calleigh raised an eyebrow, knowing that he didn't lose his train of thought, "Well if you remember you know where to find me."

When they arrived at the lab they went there separate ways.

- Later on-

Calleigh goes to the autopsy theater. "Alexx, what you got?" she asked with her southern accent.

"Wow you made it before Horatio." Alexx stated

"Yes I finally made it here before he did." She said laughing

Alexx laughed, "so I guess you're here for the bullet."

"Yeah, I'm hoping there are enough striations to run it through the database."

"Here you go," Alexx said as she handed Calleigh the enveloped that held the bullet.

"Thank Alexx," she said as she began to walk out of the autopsy theater.

"Calleigh" Alexx called, "if you see Horatio can you ask him to come down here?"

"Just for you Alexx, bye."

"Bye."

Calleigh was on her way to the ballistics lab when she noticed H was talking to Eric in the trace lab. She peeked her head in the door "am I interrupting?"

"No what's up?" Eric asked

"Nothing but, H, Alexx asked to see you." When he heard a glint came to his eyes and he smiled a little. "Alright thank you Calleigh." Calleigh turned on her heels, clacking down the hallway.

Eric looked back towards Horatio grinning, "I saw that"

"What are you talking about Eric?"

"H, your whole expression changed when Calleigh said that Alexx wanted to see you."

"Forget it Eric." H said a slightly stern voice.

"Alright, I understand. But what do you think I should do? Should I ask her?"


	4. Should I?

Thanks for the reviews especially MARIJA M.

More reviews are always welcome.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Horatio looked at Eric and smiled, "If you want to ask her out then do it, but don't wait to long or you might start to change your mind." With that said H left.

Eric wasn't surprised that H's advice was very helpful, and Eric made up his mind. He was going to ask Calleigh out, just how and when was another hurdle he had to overcome.

Days went by and Eric still hadn't gained enough courage to ask her the question. But today was going to be the day. He strolled into work and received his messages, hearing his phone go off he looked at it and saw that he had a call out. Heading towards the Hummer, he got in and waited for her.

"Hey Eric," she said a she lifted herself into the truck.

"Hi, you ready to head out?"

"Yeah."

"Well let's go, what's up?" she asked

Eric's eyes looked straight at her, "nothin, just thinking, where are we headed?"

"Lauderhill, and if you need to talk you know I'm here for you," she said not as a question but as a statement.

"Thanks I might take you up on that offer."

They arrived at the scene and awaiting them was Horatio. The two walked up to H and the discussed the matter of the scene. "Now we have two victims, one male and one female. Its looks a little too clean, so keep your eyes open," H left and went around to the back of the house.

Alexx looked up from the male victim, "Hey you two," she said happily.

"Hey," they said in unison.

"What do we have, Alexx?"

"Alright, say hello to Aiden Peters. Looks like asphyxiation, but there are some stab wounds, I'll know more at post." The three of them walked towards the woman lying on the floor, and Alexx knelt down.

"Here is Anabella Peters, wife of our first victim. Looks like asphyxiation as well, but she does have a few lacerations on the chest, arms, and legs."

Eric took pictures of the bodies, and after he was finished gave Alexx the all clear. She nodded and turned to give the body haulers the go ahead, and left following the body haulers to her van.

Eric and Calleigh began processing the scene, looking for fingerprints, epithelial matter, and fluid, anything that would help them find the killer.

They packed up there equipment and headed towards headquarters. Soon Eric parked the Hummer and walked into the building evidence in hand.

" So do you want to get started and I'll meet with you later?" she asked him

"That's fine where are you going?" he asked

"I need to find Horatio."

"When you're done, can we talk later on?"

"Yes," she said with a huge smile.

-- Much Later--

Eric locked up the evidence and was about to leave to go home. He walked down the hallway and noticed her long blonde hair. "Calleigh" he called. Calleigh turned and noticed right away it was Eric.

"I'm glad everyone here knows me, because if they didn't they would know my name now."

"Sorry I had to get your attention."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing hopefully, can we go somewhere and talk," he asked with his eyes pleading.

"Yeah, where do you want to go?" she asked

"Anywhere you feel comfortable."

"Well let me get my things and we can head to the beach."

"Fine I'll be in my truck, and I'll follow you."

Eric followed her, zooming in and out of traffic they parked there cars and began to walk towards the sands. Calleigh looked to Eric, "what's on your mind" she asked.

Eric took in a deep breath, "a lot actually, but first I brought a blanket do you want to sit?" They sat on the green blanket and he looked at her, "Calleigh I've been thinking and I wanted you to know my thoughts since they do involve you." She looked at him puzzled, "go for it."

"I've always liked you and recently my feelings for you have multiplied tenfold. And I just wanted to know if you would like to go out with me?"

She gazed out at the water, and smiled. She turned her sights back to him, "I'd like that."

"Where would you like to go?" he questioned.

"I'll think about it and call you," she said as they peered into each others eyes, while Eric moved a few strands away from Calleighs face.

"Alright, but you have to tell me when."

"Friday or Saturday, it doesn't matter. Whatever is good for you is good for me," she said as they walked towards there cars. She got in her car, and rolled down her window. "I'll call you later…um…bye."

"Bye Cal," he said with a smile as wide as a Cheshire cats.

* * *

Please leave a review I love to hear from all of you. Maybe the more I recieve will prompt me to update sooner ;)


	5. Flashing Light

Chapter 5

It's Friday night and the air is cool and calm. Calleigh walked across the brightly light field towards him. "Hi" she said.

"Hi."

"Did you find the place o.k.?" she said with a grin.

He laughed, "Yeah, who can miss the lights?"

"Well lets go ride some rides and eat." She grabbed his hand and they walked into the fair with there hands intertwined. The pair headed straight towards every ride in sight. The rode the Ferris wheel, bumper cars, the space ship, and any other ride imaginable. He turned to her "what do you want to get on next?"

"Nothing, I'm a little dizzy, do you mind if we get something to eat?"

"No what do you want?"

"To start off I want a corndog, corn, cotton candy, a funnel cake, oh and a candy apple to go."

"Seriously Cal?" he asked puzzled.

"What, the fair only comes once a year."

"That's true, lets go and find you your feast."

They walked around the food section and found the food stands. "Why don't we get the food first and then go back for the sweet stuff," he said as he turned to her.

"Whatever is easiest, but lets get the corndogs first then the corn, alright?"

Waiting patiently in line Eric wrapped his arms around Calleigh and in return she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Do you want anything," she asked. "It depends are you going to share?" She turned and looked at him, "usually I wouldn't share a corndog but…with you I would share anything," she said as her green eyes peered into his big gorgeous browns.

They got there corn and headed out to the tables. Sitting down, silence encased them, both not knowing what to say. Eric spoke up, "why are you so in love with the fair?"

"I guess it's because it reminds me of the good parts of my childhood, why do you like the fair?"

"I love the rides, there different from all the rides at the theme parks, and well the food is great to."

Before they knew it they where done eating. " Let play some games and let our food settle before we get in the ring fire," he suggested.

"The ring of fire, what's that?"

"Lets just say you need your food to settle," he said with a chuckle.

They walked around and played a few games as well as go through the crafts section.

"Ready to ride?"

"As I will ever be," she said a she exhaled. She looked up at the ride, "where getting on this?" she said a little amazed and shocked.

Eric let Calleigh on first making sure she was strapped in before doing the same for himself. The cage came from above securing that they wouldn't fall. The ride began to travel in circles, around and around, stopping at the top leaving them dangling. " I can't believe you talked me into this," she said with her voice raised. "What, I thought you would like this."

"You just wait Delko."

"Oh no I'm in trouble," he said sarcastically.

The ride came to a finish and they got off, and Calleigh playfully pushed Eric, " I can't believe you got me like that."

"Well, you may have hated it, but you still loved it."

"And I did," she said laughing.

"It's getting late, do you want to head home?"

"We can, it doesn't matter…..wait but first we have some food to get."

"Come on my little Cookie Monster."

"Me want sweets," she said while laughing.

The pair got the food and headed towards there vehicles, " So call me when you get home Cal."

"Why don't you come home with me," she suggested.

"Cal?"

"Oh…so you don't want to watch a movie?" she asked a little hurt.

"Alright, meet you there."

-- At Calleigh's house--

Calleigh opened the door and the two went in. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked.

"It depends, what goes good with cotton candy?"

"Anything, so here you go."

"Thanks, what do you want to watch?" he asked.

"Personally I would like to watch Mr. and Mrs. Smith, but we can watch whatever you want."

"That's fine, I like that one"

Calleigh went over to the TV and put in the DVD. She went and turned off the lights before returning to the couch to sit next to him. Eric turned slightly towards her, "do you want some cotton candy now?"

"I can always make room for cotton candy."

"Umm…what if I feed you?" he asked afraid of her answer.

She looked at him and smiled, "I wouldn't refuse."

Eric began to feed Calleigh the cotton candy. Calleigh got a sly grin on her face and leaned in to kiss Eric. The kiss began softly, but when Eric realized what was happening the kiss began to fill with passion and his arms went around her waist.

She didn't stiffen but encouraged him for more, eventually the need for air became to much and they pulled away from each other. The two had surprised expressions on there faces when the realized there was no going back.

"Cal, I think it's time for me to go." He saw her face full of fear and disappointment. She was scared because she thought she jeopardized there friendship and disappointed that maybe what she felt was something that he didn't. As if he could read her mind he said, "Don't look at me like that. The movie is already watching us and I don't want to push things too far, I want _us_ to work."

She light up internally, "I understand, I'll walk you to the door." Standing in the doorway she turned him around and said, "I had a great time tonight, even though you made me scream. You get home safe."

He looked her straight in the eyes and said, "I had a great time too, maybe we can do this again soon." He grabbed her, and he heard her gasp because his embrace caught her off guard, bending down he kissed her there, "bye."

* * *

**Alrigh everyone let me know what you think. should I sped it up or keep it at the same pace, what would be best for you? leave a review please it's like fafic chocolate :)**


	6. Add 1 more 2 the chain

Chapter 6

A few days went by and the work week was just beginning. The team met in the break room as usual to discuss the cases that needed to be worked on.

"We are still working on the Peters case; we need to try to narrow our suspects." H stated. "So can you call in our suspects and ask for another statement, to see if there stories change? And please go back over the pictures from the scene," he said while looking at Eric and Calleigh.

H turned slightly to meet Alexx's gaze, "Did you get the tox screen back yet Alexx?"

"Um not yet, there kind of backed up down there right now, but I'll go and check on them," she stated a she got up and left the room.

"Alright well I guess that's all for now, now go on and get to work," he said with a smile.

With that said Calleigh and Eric walked out heading towards a separate room, "lets go ahead and review the pictures so when the suspects come in……."

"We already know all the particulars of the case," he finished for her.

"Yeah," she said with a chuckle.

--An Hour Later--

"Ready to make a few phone calls?" Calleigh asked

"Yeah, I'll take the ladies and you can take the gents."

'Why do you get the ladies, are you trying to charm them?" she asked with a sly grin.

"No my charm already worked on someone of interest, I don't need anyone else."

Calleigh looked at him, her cheeks turned pink by blush. "Aww, you know how to make me blush." "I always try to keep a smile on your face, Cal. And by the way lets go I have something to do tonight."

"Oh really Delko, what do you have planned for tonight?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" he said with a sly grin

"So basically you're keeping secrets from me?" her southern drawl coming out, laced with pain and shock.

"Now Cal, I would tell you but I love it when you have that surprised look on your face. Now can we get a move on unless you want to wait until Friday, I mean whatever is best for you"

"You better not push this until Friday, you already peaked my interest that would be like teasing me, Eric."

"Lets go and get this over with, and we will talk about this later."

"We better."

"We better? Just because of that you only get apart of your surprise. The small part to be exact."

She looked at him with great shock. He was actually serious about prolonging his surprise. They veered of and went there separate ways, both ready to endure crazy phone calls and tracking down suspects and witnesses. Thankfully there task only took a matter of hours and they where ready to head home. Walking towards Horatio's office the two conversed, and mutually agreed to meet at Eric's place after work.

"So, I'll see you later?" he asked trying to make sure she was ok with everything.

"Yeah, um I have to see H and I'll be by soon."

With that Eric left with a smile on his face. Calleigh soon knocked on Horatio office door "Come in" H said not looking up from his paper work.

"Hey, handsome" she said in her perfect cheerful voice.

"Good evening ma'am."

"I just stopped by to tell you that I'm leaving for the day, Eric and I got a hold of everyone except for a Hilary Hanks and a Taylor Thomas, so goodbye handsome."

"Bye and I'll send Frank to look for the two who are M.I.A."

With that said Calleigh turned quickly, her hair rapidly twirling to keep up with her movements. "Ma'am?" H called out to Calleigh. Calleigh turned to face him.

"What's going on with you and Eric?"

"Nothin, why?" she asked her southern voice sounding so innocent.

"Its just that you are happier, I just thought that he might've been the reason behind your change?"

Calleigh smiled at her friend and said "goodnight."

Cal walked out the lab and towards her car; she got in and turned the engine. She left the parking lot heading towards Eric's. She pulled into the parking lot and headed to his door knocking on it gently. Eric came to the door, "Hey stranger," she said.

"Hey you, come on in."

Calleigh walked in full of anticipation, "so what do you have planned?"

Eric chuckled, "you want to get right to the chase?"

"Yes, out with it."

"Alright Curious George, let me get my keys."

Eric locked the door and the pair walked to his truck, they both got in and headed towards there destination. "Now where are you taking me?" her eyes glistening with excitement.

"Hey you need to chill, I already pushed the big surprise until Friday," he said laughing

"Oh really, well how do you know my schedule for Friday?"

"I asked H."

As soon as he said his last statement Calleigh shut her mouth and peered out the window. Eric pulled into a nearby parking space and turned off the car. "You have got to be joking?" she said.

"No lets go, I don't know what time they close."

Calleigh got out reluctantly, "Why are we at Home Depot?"

Oops, I didn't tell you. Well I have to run an errand so just come on," he said coyly.

They walked through the doors and headed towards the back of the hardware store and stopped at the counter. Eric pulled out his keys and asked "can you make an extra key for this" he said while looking at Calleigh. Within minutes the key was finished and paid for. Calleigh was still looking puzzled but the two headed back towards the truck. "Calleigh can I see your keys?" he asked. Calleigh obliged and handed him her set of keys.

Eric took out the newly carved key and slid it on her key chain and looked into her eyes "I want you to have this key so you will always have a place to feel safe, to be yourself, and to be with me." She looked at him with tears in her eyes and kissed his lips softly.

"Ready for part two, I'm sorry you have to wait for that," he said laughing.

"Lets go," she said sharply with amusement.

Soon they found themselves at his home once again. "Why don't you go and test out your key."

"Seriously?"

"I gave you the key so you better use it."

"Fine, lets go?" She opened the door and stepped inside turning around she watched him as he closed and locked the door, "Honey your home," she said catching him off guard and embracing his lips once more.

"Are you hungry?" he asked

"Starved, the only thing I had was a granola bar and some juice."

"That is such a bad habit, you need to eat."

"I'd eat if you're with me," she said lustfully.

"Then I guess we are going to have to start eating lunch together then. Let me start dinner so you can get some food in your stomach."

"Do you need any help?" she asked courteously her southern upbringing always in toe.

"No not really but it's up to you."

Dinner was just about done cooking and Eric brought out two glasses and a bottle of wine, " follow me." He led her to his dining room table and pulled out her chair and disappeared back into the kitchen only to reappear with two plates in hand.

"If you keep on feeding me I may never leave."

"That's the overall plan," he said as he sipped his wine

The dinner was silent with the occasional glance intertwined with small talk. After they finished the meal they moved to the couch to watch tv. Calleigh rested her head in the crook of his neck while his arm went around her waste. Soon Eric noticed that Calleigh had fallen asleep, so he picked her up and carried her to his bed. Laying her down and covering her up, he moved a strand of hair from her face, placing a kiss on her forehead.

He moved to the door when he heard her call out for him "stay with me, and don't let me go." Eric moved to the other side of the bed and held her while she slept, happy that he finally was truly happy with her in his arms, hoping for many more nights like this, officially.

* * *

**Alright can I please have my fafic chocolate, please leave a review I love to hear from you all.**


	7. A New Day

Thanx BlueTigress, Marija Magdalena, lilwriter13,and Caligirl93 for all your reviews.

Thanx to ever1 who added the story 2 there favorites and alerts ;)

Disclaimer: The title of this chapter came from Celine Dion

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Eric kissed Calleigh's forehead, "Sleeping Beauty, wake up,"

Calleigh stirred but was still tired, "Can I please get a few more minutes?"

Eric chuckled, Calleigh was usually the first one up. She is usually the one full of energy and ready to go even before her first cup of coffee. "Cal, you have to get up, you have to go to your place and get ready for work."

"No I don't, can you please get my keys and go to my car, I have a bag ready," she said as she flipped her well his pillow to the colder side.

"Alright, but you better make enough time for breakfast."

"Uh huh."

"And everything you need should already be in the bathroom. Cal?"

"I'm getting up, I promise, see" she said groggily, as she began to slowly rise to a sitting position on the bed.

Eric went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, first brewing the coffees. He realized that he still didn't get her bag so he went to her car to retrieve her over night bag. He went to his bedroom. Coming into the kitchen he got some eggs out of the refrigerator, and soon the bacon was finishing and the toast popped up out of the toaster. Calleigh made her way to the kitchen and towards the counter grabbing both of the mugs placed on the counter. Eric turned around and saw the small figured woman in a pair of black trousers, a green camisole, black blazer, toped off with black stilettos.

"Cal, you look very pretty this morning, and I love the way your hair is starting to get loose curls," he said being very observant as any good CSI would be.

"Well I think I might have to stop blow drying my hair all the time, since you like it so much."

He grinned at her comment while fixing her plate, "Why don't you go ahead and eat while I go and get ready for work, fine?"

"Fine."

By the time Calleigh was done eating Eric was out of the shower and almost ready to go.

"Eric, I'm going to head in so no one at the lab will get suspicious, plus that'll give you time to eat, so I'll see you later," as she walked to the door not waiting for his reply.

--At the Lab--

"Morning Paula, do I have any messages. Paula handed Calleigh her messages "Thank you, I'll be in Ballistics if anyone needs me."

Calleigh walked down the hallway and was spotted by H and Ryan. "Good morning, you two."

"Morning, your very bubbly, well even more this morning. Had a good night?" Ryan asked.

Calleigh rolled her eyes at Ryan and looked towards H, "actually I did, but I'll see you two around I have work to do."

"H, did you see her huge smile and her hair, whoever or whatever is making her happy she needs to keep it around." Ryan stated

"Ryan, I think she will." Ryan and H peered at Eric as he entered the lab

Eric walked in with a huge smile on his face. He stopped by reception to receive his messages from the night before. "Hi, Paula, any messages?"

"Just a few, here you go." Paula handed Eric the messages and he turned and said "later." Eric soon found himself walking towards two men one smiling and the other one staring. "Hi H, Ryan"

"Delko, you seem happy, what's new?"

Eric looked at Ryan, "Nothing's new, but wait I can't be happy?"

Eric didn't give Ryan a chance on answering his question. He turned and asked H a question in a hush tone, "whats his problem?" H chuckled and answered Erics question, "Ryan thinks that there is a case brewing, and I think he's trying to solve it," he said cryptically.

Eric smiled at the thought and said his goodbyes because he had some work to do. On his way to the fingerprints lab Eric got a glimpse of her, his Calleigh talking to Natalia, "I can't wait to see her face, Friday can't come soon enough."

* * *

**Alright every1 I already have the 8 chapter almost complete, but can you please leave reviews I love them like I love ice cream ;)**


	8. Thursday Leads to

**Thanx BlueTigress, Marija Magdalena, lilwriter13, Caligirl93,and pcgarcia for all your reviews.**

**Thanx to ever1 who added the story 2 there favorites and alerts ;)**

* * *

Chapter 8

--Thursday Night--

Eric is on the phone in the office with 'You want it we get it' finalizing his plans for Calleigh. He didn't realize someone was using a key to open the door. The known assailant is petite, with long blonde hair, and green eyes. It was Calleigh.

Calleigh came to see him, but he was nowhere to be found. She listened carefully and heard someone talking. She followed his voice, and found him in his office, seemingly unaware of her presence. Calleigh was entranced by his voice and was just as content to listening to his conversation.

Little did Calleigh know Eric already knew she was in the house and smiled to himself, knowing that she used her key. He could always feel her presence and soon he knew she was only mere feet away listening. He returned his full attention back to the phone call, being loud enough to peak her interest.

"Um I'm sorry, can you repeat that. Yes, but instead of what we talked about make it earlier. Yeah that would be perfect. In the same location, basically the same everything. Alright thanks for your help. Bye"

Calleigh knew he was about to hang up and scurried to the family room and sat on the couch. Eric came out of the office and walked into the family room to see her sitting on the couch. " Hey Cal, how long have you been here?"

"Not long," she said with a smile.

"What' s with the huge smile?"

"Nothing, but what are we doing tomorrow?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

She put on a puppy dog pout "you big meany."

"Awww….. poor baby. Are you hungry?"

"No Eric, I'm just tired but thank you."

Eric saw the exhaustion on her face. He saw the small bags under eyes and her slightly dull green eyes. "Why don't you go to bed?"

"I will, in a minute."

"Go to bed Cal, your tired."

"Alright, but you better join me soon."

Eric chuckled at her as he soon saw her grab her bag of clothes and head to his room. He couldn't believe it; she was going to get in _his_ bed. He soon turned off all the lights and checked the front and back door. He made his way to his bedroom and knocked on the door and waited for her response.

He faintly heard, "come in." Eric opened the door as she was putting on her pajama top. The hot pink top and polka dot shorts hung to her curves perfectly. Closing the door he got into his pajamas, his boxers and laid bed.

Rolling over Calleigh placed her head on his chest, "goodnight." Eric placed an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head, "night."

Friday 4:45 am

Any other early morning Eric would be grouchy, but today is a different story. Today was a big step, hopefully life changing. Knowing Calleigh was a light sleeper, Eric cautiously made his was to the bathroom to shower. Trying to be as quiet as possible it took him longer than usual, but it was worth it because she deserved to rest.

He walked out the bathroom in nothing but a towel and a toothbrush in his mouth. Walking over to his closet he picked out his clothes and began to iron. He got dressed and found her clothes and placed them on the bed. He went over to his side and began to coax her awake.

"Cal, wake up."

"Hmm"

"You need to get dressed or we'll be late."

"Late, we don't have to work today, besides it's only what time?"

"It's 5:15, now go get in the shower."

" Fine," was all she could say as she got up and went into the shower.

Eric looked towards her clothes, "hey Cal, do you need your clothes ironed?"

"I'd greatly appreciate it," with her southern drawl more apparent in the early morning.

While finishing her jeans Eric couldn't keep his thoughts off of her. He placed her clothes back onto the bed as she came out in her bra and panties covered up by her towel. "Thanks for ironing." Eric left the room so she could get dressed.

"I'm ready."

"Wait Cal, your going to need this."

* * *

**I left u with a cliffhanger, sorry. But I'm already working on the next chapter. So please leave a review, please pretty please;)**

**This is it for a while, it's moving time again.**


	9. Friday

Thanx MarijaMagdalena for your review on chapter 8

Alright this chapter may seem long but I didn't want to have a 2 parter.

A few changes have been made so please enjoy:)

* * *

Chapter 9 Friday

She happily took his U of M sweat shirt. "Come on or we'll be late remember," she said mocking his words from before.

The ride to there destination was silent only the radio making noise. Eric looked over at Calleigh's sleeping form. 'She's beautiful,' he said to himself. Soon he pulled into a parking space and shut the truck off. Calleigh felt the vehicle shut off and woke up. "Are we here?"

"Yea, put on the sweat shirt it's still chilly."

They walked for a ways and Calleigh's mouth dropped open slightly. "You, you did all this, just for me?"

Eric looked at her teary green eyes, "this is all for you," he said as they sat down.

"Eric, how did you come up with a sunrise picnic at the beach?" She didn't even give him time to speak, "I mean you have a gorgeous blanket and there is fruit, coffee and muffins. You thought of everything."

He tried to answer her question as good as possible. "I chose a sunrise picnic because I knew it would throw you off, it was something unexpected."

She looked at him trying to digest what he said. She returned her gaze to the water, "unexpected is an understatement, but I love it."

"Good Cal, but on a serious note."

"Oh goodness, what is it, is something wrong?"

"No the opposite, actually I have something to ask you."

"Well your killing me, what is it?" she asked as she bit into a strawberry

He watched her as she bit down on the delicious fruit and licked his lips. Calleigh saw him staring and giggled. Her giggle brought him back to reality and to the conversation at hand.

"We've known each other for years, and this past week or so have been amazing. I thought I would've lost you after certain events but you still remained strong. I look forward to seeing you work and I love it when you use your key."

"Eric if you don't hurry it up, I'll shoot you," she said laughing

"Alright Calleigh Duquesne, will you be my girlfriend?

She looked at him, ready to laugh, "Eric, I thought I was your girlfriend?"

He looked surprised "Um… well… I just thought that we were close, but we can make it official."

"Whatever is best for you."

"Calleigh Duquesne, will you be my girlfriend, officially?" he asked while peering into her eyes.

She smiled, "I'll think about it."

"Oh really," he captured her lips in a tender kiss.

"Are you done thinking?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend, officially. Now hold me," she commanded lightly.

He opened his arms and she leaned into his embrace, her back against his chest. He kissed her hair and both were content to just watch the sunrise in each others arms.

The sun was in the sky and with that the heat came along with it. "Alright it's getting hot, what else do you want to do the rest of the day?"

Calleigh sighed, "That's easy, I would like to get some more rest."

"Fine, we can go home and I'll put you to bed. What do you want to do for lunch?"

"I don't know but I have the urge to shop." She saw his foul expression, "fine, we can go back to the beach." Eric smiled at the thought of there first day at the beach, " I'd like that."

-7:30ish a.m.-

Eric held Calleigh in his arms and made his way to his bed. He gently laid her in the bed and covered her up, "Mr. Delko, your not goin to join me?"

"No, I'm not sleepy. I guess I'm too excited."

"Well, who said you _had_ to sleep," she looked at him with love in her eyes and he knew what she meant. Hours went by, while they made love for the first time. There first time, Calleigh looked into his eyes and saw her love, her future, her family; Eric looked into her eyes and saw his friend, his love, his future.

-Around 1:00-

Calleigh was the first to wake up; she felt his arms around her. She decided that she could live her life waking up in his embrace. She turned to look at his sleeping form, he looked so peaceful. She brought her right hand up to his face and began to trace his eyebrows, cheek bones, and trace the outline of his lips.

Eric began to stir, her light touches tickling his senses. He brought her closer to his chest, and kissed her forehead tenderly. Calleigh placed her hand on his heart and laid her head on top, "You know what?"

"What Cal?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Baby. Now I can stay here all day but I'm hungry."

"I know something you can eat." she said with a husky voice

"Don't get mad but I'll eat that later, now get up so we can shower and do something."

"Like eat and go to the beach?"

"Yes Baby, what are you in the mood for?"

"Seafood by the sea."

"Well come on my 'Little Mermaid', go get ready so we can go."

Calleigh was the first to head to the shower, leaving Eric on his own. She bathed, washed her hair and wrapped herself in a towel. Eric finally got out of bed, threw on some basketball shorts and headed towards the kitchen looking for things for Calleigh's seafood by the sea. He pulled out one pot, butter, and a gallon of water and headed towards the back of his truck. He went inside to call the local grocery store and placed his order, before heading to the shower. Eric bathed, washed his growing hair, and wrapped his lower body in a towel.

Eric came out of the bathroom and saw Cal in her bikini watching TV. She watched him as he dressed in his swim trunks and t-shirt.

"Are you ready?

"Yeah we just have to stop by the store to pick up a few things and we can head out to the beach."

They got into the vehicle and drove to the store , Calleigh stays in the car because of her attire. Eric goes threw the store picking up corn, butter, paper plates, cans of soda, and the shrimp and crab legs he pre ordered already cooked and checked out. He walked out to the car and drove to the beach.

They found a nice area in the sand and made an impromptu camp fire to cook the corn. After the corn was finished cooking he pulled out two plates and placed shrimp, crab legs and corn on them and handed one to Cal. After he handed her a soda, he began to eat from his plate occasionally talking about the kids playing and one day going diving together.

They cleaned up there mess and decided to waste some time before heading in the water. " Hey Handsome, mind burying me in the sand?"

"Cal, your such a kid at times, but I'll bury you."

"Huh, if I'm a kid what does that make you, a baby?"

He poked out his lip like he was actually hurt by her comment, "lets go before I change my mind." Eric helped her up and they both began to dig a shallow ditch. Calleigh laid in the sand and Eric began to cover her with the lukewarm sand. "Cal, how long do you think we can keep us a secret?"

"From our friends or from Stetler?"

"Both."

"Well our friends are with us everyday, so if they don't already know about us then they will figure it out. Now for Stetler and his crazy rule, he can find out when we come back from our honeymoon for all I care then he won't be able to do anything about us."

Eric zoned out after he heard the word honeymoon. "What else did you say, um I kind of spaced out after honeymoon."

"I'm sorry Eric, I shouldn't have thrown that in there."

"No, no it's fine. I'm just glad you thought that far ahead. It was nice to hear that's all."

"I love you, that's why it came to mind."

"And I love you, now can we get into the water, he said as he opened his hands to help her out the sand.

She giggled, "yeah lets go Water Boy."

They ran into the water without a care in the world. Smiles, giggles, and sweet nothings filled the air until around 5, when the air got cooler and jellyfish became prominent on the sand.

As tired as they where on there way back to Eric's they picked up some dinner. In a while the where back at his place ready to eat. After there meal was complete Eric took a shower and while Eric was getting dressed Cal was putting up the food. Soon Eric was done and Calleigh hoped into the shower, when she was finished she came out in only her towel.

Calleigh saw Eric sitting on the bed, she lifted an eyebrow. She stood in front of the set and turned off the television. Cal heard him complain, "what, you don't like or want what you see?" she didn't give him a chance to answer; she dropped her towel and stood in front of him naked.

Eric smiled, "I will never say I don't like or don't want you." He grabbed her and pulled her on the bed and they made love for the second time that day.

* * *

**Please leave a review it only takes a second, i promise.**


	10. Ready to spill the beans

**Sorry it took so long. I couldn't decide what direction to take this story. I hope you enjoy, and concerns or suggestions sontact me. I aim to please.**

* * *

It's been a month since Calleigh and Eric officially became a couple, and everything was going well. They spent most of there free time together on the weekends, worked together during the week, and after work they had an agreement. The agreement is that whoever leaves work first, is whose house would house them for the night.

Today Calleigh left work before Eric, something out of character. She needed to run a few errands. That left Eric at CSI with rest of the team, trying to finish the days work.

Natalia walked into Eric's lab. "Have you seen Calleigh?"

"She left early." His statement caught her off guard.

"_She_ left early?" she had to ask again.

"Yeah."

"Is everything alright?" she asked her voice full of concern.

"I would think so, she didn't tell me anything."

"Eric, she didn't tell you anything? Anything at all?" she said suspiciously.

"Nat what's up with you repeating everything I say?" he said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, it's just you two seem so close, especially lately. I just thought she would tell you something."

"I mean were best friends, but we don't tell each other everything. Besides that Talia, did you need anything?"

"Oh no, I was just looking for Calleigh to give her the DNA results. No biggy, I'll just call her. How much longer are you staying?"

"I'm actually going to lock this stuff up and head out. What about you?"

"Same here, bye Eric."

"Bye Nat."

Eric left work

Eric was on his way to Calleigh house since she went home first. He reached for his phone and called her number. 'Hey Stranger, everything alright?"

"Eric everything's fine, I know you're worried."

"You know me too well, but I was fine until Nat started asking question."

"What kind of questions?"

"Nothing important, what happened to you today."

"Remember that sound my car was making, well I went and got it fixed. Today was the only day they could fit me in."

Eric pulled into her driveway. "Baby unlock the door, I'm outside."

There was a pause on the phone, then Calleigh began to speak, "it's unlocked. Even though you could use that key of yours."

Eric turned off the engine and stepped out the vehicle. He walked up the walkway, and entered her house. "I'll use the key, when it's needed." He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Hey mister, I washed your clothes and there on the bed. If you actually organize those drawers of yours, you might actually be able to put more stuff in them."

"Well why don't we just go furniture shopping and fix the problem cause I don't have enough space."

"You will only buy new furniture when we move in together, until then everything stays."

"_I'll_ buy it, why can't _we_ buy it?"

"It doesn't matter, no new furniture and that's final. Oh and I've started dinner."

"What did you cook?" he asked curiously

"You'll see," she stated plainly.

Eric grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, "I missed you," he said after he kissed her, "I love you," he stated before he kissed her again. She placed her head on his chest, and hands on his hips, "I love you, and missed you too."

"Oh, Nat said that she had some results for you. And that she would call you."

"She already called, but I'm going to finish dinner. What are you about to do?" she asked him, her head still on his chest.

"Take a shower, care to join me?" he asked huskily.

"I'm cooking Eric."

"Put it on low, and come join me." He gave her his puppy dog eyes. She couldn't resist she needed his touch, "Fine, I'll see you in a minute." Calleigh walked in the kitchen and turned off the oven and burners.

She went back to her bedroom where she heard the water running, she undressed and slipped in with him. She saw his muscular form and kissed his wet chest. He captured her lips with his, not wanting to detach. Separation was soon too great a need as air became less and less.

He gently pushed her against the cold tile, and he heard her gasp at the cold sensation. He kissed his way down her body and up once again. Eventually he aligned himself and they rode out there pleasure in the comforts of the hot shower.

After they had there shower fun and actually bathed, they both got out of the shower and walked into the adjacent bedroom to get dressed.

They were both watching each other get dressed, and Calleigh asked, "we're staying in tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I just want to be with you," he walked over to her and knelt down to kiss her shoulder.

"Good. I'm going to the kitchen, but I wanted to ask you, could I wear one of your t-shirts?"

"Yeah, there in the drawer."

She looked at him quizzically, "I'm not going in there."

"Ha ha very funny, it's not that bad." He moved towards the dresser drawers, and opened his second drawer and threw her a shirt, "see that was easy."

She stuck out her tongue, "I'll be in the kitchen. So hurry up, dinner is almost ready."

After a few minutes Calleigh's surprise dinner was ready. She heard Eric walk into the kitchen and she heard him inhale, "It smells good Babe."

"Good, now sit down so we can eat." Calleigh brought out a dish of lasagna, salad, and her famous sweet tea.

They began to eat their meal, "Cal, how do you feel about telling the team we're seeing each other." Calleigh swallowed her bite of food.

"Lets make a deal, we just tell the team, and then make them promise to keep it a secret?"

"Deal," Eric said with a smile on his face, happy that people at work would know that he was in love with the woman of his dreams.

The Next Morning

Eric and Calleigh got up for work, and headed to CSI in separate vehicles. They entered the building and left in search of Horatio. They saw him through the glass sitting at his desk doing some paper. They walked up to the door, held hands, and Eric lightly knocked on the door, and waited for a 'come in' from H.

"Come in," H said out loud.

Eric and Calleigh separated there hands and entered the room.

"How can I help you two today?" H asked.

Eric and Calleigh sat down in the two awaiting seats, "We were both wondering what you where doing Friday night?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Would you mind coming to Calleigh's house for a little gathering?"

"Not a problem," he said with a smile on his face.

"Great," Calleigh said as she began to get up along with Eric to leave.

"Anything special," Horatio asked, "you know, what are the plans."

"Um just dinner and a game or two, just something to bring the team together," Eric said.

"Alright, now go get to work, I'll see you two around.

Eric and Calleigh left H's office in search for the rest of the team. They found Valera and Natalia in the DNA lab, and invited them to Friday nights events. The two women accepted graciously. After inviting Valera and Natalia, Eric and Calleigh went there separate ways. Eric went to find Ryan and Calleigh went to the morgue to talk with Alexx.

Eric walked into the A/V lab and saw Ryan.

"Ryan, you busy Friday night?"

"No, why?"

"Could you come to Calleigh's house, some things where planned."

"Yeah, as long as we have fun."

"We should, the whole team will be there."

"Alright man, I'll be there. But let me get back to this, because this person has been on the loose for almost a week now," Ryan stated his voice full of concentration.

"I'll be in my lab if you need me Wolfe," Eric excited the room and began to do some work.

Calleigh opened up the double doors. She saw Alexx pushing a body back into the freezer. "Hey Alexx," Calleigh said.

"Hey Sweety, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing, what are you doing Friday night?"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to invite you over for dinner and a few games."

"Oh, I'll be there. Who else is coming?"

"Everyone, Natalia, Valera, Eric, Ryan, H, and myself."

"So just the team. This should be fun, we haven't done anything in a while."

"That's why I'm doing it. I'll see you later I have work to do."

"Bye." Alexx said.

* * *

**Please leave a comment or something, even one word will do :) ENJOY.**

**THE NEW SEASON STARTS TONIGHT, YAY!**


	11. Let the Games Begin

**I'm so sorry its taken so long to update my stories but I'm in College and I work constantly. I hope you enjoy this chapter it was kind of rushed but I thought you deserved it!**

**Oh and I dont own Scene it or Jerry McGuire (and can ne1 tell me who played in Jerry McGuire lol) leave a review I love to hear from you!**

**Thanx for reviewing BlueTigress, emilypfaan. And every1 who added the story to there alerts. Enjoy!**

* * *

'It was finally Friday night, do or well there is no other choice. Tonight the team would know about the blossoming relationship of me and Eric,' Calleigh thought to herself.

Calleigh was in her bedroom, trying to finish getting dressed. She wanted to be comfortable and out of work clothes. Eric on the other hand was already dressed and placing the plated on the table. As he placed the stack of plates on the table he heard a knock at the door, "coming," he yelled.

When he reached the door he swung it open and saw a woman in jeans and blue blouse and black heels, "hey come on in."

"Thanks Baby, where's my Baby girl?"

"In her room changing, have a seat would you like a drink?"

"No, not right know but thank you."

"How are the kids."

"There fine, they where a little mad that I said they couldn't come."

"Alexx they could've came."

"I know, but I wanted some time with my friends, I told them next time they can come. Plus I bribed them with money for the movies."

"Ok, how are you holding up?"

"You mean since the divorce, fine."

"That's good, you know if you ever need anything…"

"I know thank you Eric," there was a knock at the door and Eric said he would be back.

Eric answered the door and saw an older redheaded man wearing slacks and shirt and sunglasses. "Hey H, come on in."

"Thanks Eric."

"Hey Horatio," he heard from around the room.

"Hi Alexx."

"H make yourself at home, would you like something to drink?

"No thank you."

"Alright well there's the remote you two, I'll be right back.

Eric went to Calleigh's bedroom and left Alexx and Horatio on the couch. Eric knocked on her door, "Cal, it's me," he stated plainly.

"Come on in."

Eric walked through the doorway, "are you almost ready, Alexx and H are already here,"

"Almost," she said as she turned her full attention towards him, "how do I look?"

"Eric looked at her and noticed she had on dark bootcut jeans, a yellow shirt, and sandals. "You look great, now come on."

"Alright, alright I'm comin." The walked down the hall and sat in the front room and had light conversation with there guest.

A third knock came at the door and Calleigh answered it this time, she was both Natalia and Maxine. "Hey come on in," Calleigh noticed the Max was holding a plastic bag a already knew what was in there. Max walked towards the kitchen, "Max, what's in the bag?"

"One word, liquor."

"Just to let you know we are not goin to get crazy this time alright, these are co workers remember?"

"Yeah I know, but we're also more than just co workers we're friends. And friends drink."

Calleigh shook her head and left the kitchen, "whatever Max."

Calleigh went and rejoined the group in the front room, the next thing heard was a blender being turned on. In unison everyone knew what was happening, "Pina Coloada's and Daiquiri's." The blender soon stopped and Max came out of the kitchen and laughed, "you're wrong this time we are having the Jolly Rancher, but there is also Tequila and vodka."

Everyone looked puzzled. Alexx asked first, "what is in this Jolly Rancher?"

"Ice, crushed Jolly Ranchers, tequila and vodka."

"So are you trying to get us drunk?"

"Me, never."

"Well regardless of if we get drunk or not you shouldn't drink on an empty stomach so where is Ryan?" Eric asked.

"He should be down the street." Natalia said. As soon as she finished her statement there was a knock at the door.

Calleigh yelled, "who is it?"

"Ryan."

"Come in."

Ryan turned the knob and walked in the house, "you didn't feel like getting up, did you?"

Calleigh smiled and said, "no."

"Hi everyone."

Eric sighed and sigh if relief, "I'm glad you showed up, we were about to eat without you."

"Well lets eat." Ryan said.

Everyone went to the dining room and sat at the redwood rectangle table. Eric and Calleigh sat at the opposite ends leaning Natalia sitting in the middle of Ryan and Max, And across from them where Alexx and Horatio. They ate, drank and conversed.

Calleigh stood up from the table, "you guys can go ahead and start the game, I'm going to straighten up a bit."

Soon all the ladies offered to help with the clean to speed up the process. The table was clean and the dishes washed and they all went into the front room to play Scene It.

Everyone sat around the t.v.(Eric next to Calleigh) ready for the game to start. The DVD began to play and everyone was ready to play. The main menu appeared on screen, and the play button was pushed.

"So how do we play the game?" Ryan asked.

"We're going to play the easy way, we watch the screen and answer the question, phrase, or whatever out loud," Eric stated.

"So no points or teams?"

"No, everyone is on there own. So are you ready to play?"

"Yeah."

Eric pushed play and the first mystery picture showed up. Everyone tried to guess the photo, guesses where thrown out all over the place. Eventually the picture was revealed and the answer was written at the bottom of the screen

"How was I supposed to know that this scene came from Chicago?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan stop playing, everyone knows you like musicals," Natalia said.

They played the game for a good hour and a half, and Calleigh could tell that Eric was getting antsy. There eyes met, and he nodded his head at her indicating that he was fine. Another question came up but this time it was fill in the blank. On the screen it had, ' had at .'

Calleigh knew what the answer and screamed out, "You had me at hello! From Jerry McGuire." Soon her answer was confirmed when it came across the screen.

"I love that movie, especially the ending when they finally get together," Natalia stated.

Eric cleared his throat, "speaking of finally getting together, Calleigh and I are together." Calleigh looked at him from her seat and smiled, "oh my, forget the game when did this happen," Alexx asked happily.

"About a month ago."

"And your just now telling us? Baby girl that hurt."

"Alexx we didn't, I mean I didn't want to rush it that's all."

"Well I'm happy for you both."

Both Eric and Calleigh said, "thank you" at the same time.

"H are you upset?" Eric asked concerned about the answer he might receive.

"No, as long as you treat her right everything's fine with me."

"I will."

Calleigh turned to Eric and said, "you better."

Everyone laughed and Natalia looked at her cell phone, "sorry, but I have to go, congratulations." She said her goodbyes and gave Calleigh a hug, "we'll talk tomorrow?"

Calleigh nodded her head. "Hey Nat, wait up I'm leaving to, I'll walk you out. Bye everyone," Ryan said as he jogged out of the house.

"Well I have to go to. I know my kids are still up and probably tearing up the house," Alexx sighed. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Alexx walked to the door and hesitated for a second then she heard it, "Alexx I'll walk you out. You two enjoy the rest of the night."

Horatio walked towards the door and let Alexx lead the way outside.

Back on the couch they both let out sighs of relief. "That wasn't that bad."

"Cal, I was about to burst. I was trying to wait for the best moment."

"Well I have to say, the moment was perfect."

"You know I try," he said smugly.

Calleigh laughed, "get over yourself Delko." Calleigh lifted herself from the couch and walked into the kitchen for some water. When she returned she found Eric watching t.v.

"When are H and Alexx going to hook up?" Calleigh asked out of the blue.

"I don't know, but he really like her."

"Yeah, and she really likes him. They need to hurry up."

"Cal, how are we going to rush anyone into getting into a relationship? It took up forever."

Calleigh smiled, "If you would've just asked me we could've been together long ago."

Eric gave her a look of doubt.

"If I would've asked you out a while ago you would've said yes?"

"I would've, well I think I would've said yes."

"Alright lets stop with all of this and go to bed."

After making sure the door was locked and the lights where off, Calleigh and Eric walked hand in hand into her bedroom where he held her while they slept.

* * *

**Please Please Please Review, it only takes a second I promise!**


	12. Ugh, do I have to?

Thanx so much 4 sticking around. Thanx for the reviews and favorite/alerts. Please bare with me I know I don't update often enough, but I am in College :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. from the show or Coach. Awww man!

* * *

Eric and Calleigh have been seeing each other seriously for about seven months. The happy couple couldn't have been any happier with the way their relationship had worked out.

He walked through the door, after a long day at work and didn't see his other half. "Cal, where are you?"

There was no answer, so he looked in the garage and saw her car, "where is she?" he said to himself.

He went to her bedroom and opened the door; there he found her sleeping soundly. Eric walked towards her side of the bed, and knelt down to get a better look at her. After a few moments he stood up and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Eric sat on the couch thinking about there living arrangements. He hoped that they would soon change and both he and Calleigh would be living under the same roof. He couldn't image living his life without her, let alone not come home to her. He didn't know how long he was sitting there, but soon his gaze was upon her form once more.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Hey," she said softly as she sat next to him and placed her head on his lap.

"Are you still tired?"

"Yes."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

He looked at her and messaged her scalp. "Does that feel good?"

"You have no idea."

Eric continued his task until she was asleep once more. He reached for the remote and turned on the TV, and passed the time away.

Calleigh woke up again and by his count only two episodes of George Lopez aired so she only slept an hour.

"Cal, are you alright?" he asked concerned, she liked her sleep but never like this.

"I'm fine," and with that answer the topic was dropped.

"Ok then what do you want for dinner?"

"Nothing heavy, maybe a salad or something."

"Alright, what about a salad topped with baked chicken and your favorite dressing?"

"That's fine." She said as she rose up and let Eric get off the couch.

"I'll be back soon; I just have to heat the chicken."

In a matter of no time, Eric appeared in the front room with two bowls, both layered with crispy lettuce, warm pulled chicken, carrots, dressing, and forks.

They began to talk; Eric initiated the conversation, "what do you think about having kids? Or moving in with each other?"

"Is that what you were thinking about earlier?"

"Yea."

"Kids I can see in my future, as well moving in with each other."

"Yea," he said smiling.

"Yea."

"So where does that lead us?"

"Only time will tell," she said coyly.

They finished eating, and watched some TV. Soon they went off to bed.

The next morning the alarm went off and both Calleigh and Eric woke up, took showers and got dressed for work. After they dressed they met in the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

"Eric, um…. I have a doctor's appointment today."

"Why didn't you tell me, is everything alright? Are you fine?"

Calleigh smiled at his concern, "Eric I'm fine, it's just a check up."

"Oh alright. What time is your appointment? Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. I'll be fine. I've been to the doctors before."

"You didn't answer my question, what time is your appointment?" he reiterated.

"It's at 2:30, so hopefully I'll be done soon enough so I can come back to work."

"Just call me, ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Stop that," Calleigh said as she finished her coffee and grabbed her purse.

"I'm taking my car today; I'm leaving for work a little early."

"Alright, I'll see you there," he said as she left for the door.

At work Calleigh and Eric rarely saw each other since Natalia was out sick. Leaving Eric paired with Ryan and Horatio with Calleigh at crimes scenes.

Soon 1:00pm rolled around and Calleigh informed Horatio it was time for her to leave. She gathered her evidence and headed towards the lab. She dropped of her evidence and looked around for Eric without any avail.

Before she knew it, it was 1:45pm and she needed to head to the doctors office. She clocked out and drove to her destination.

She pulled up and parked her car, got out and put on a pair of Coach sunglasses as she headed into the building. As soon you she entered the door she noticed a white sign with red writing, 'please turn off cell phones.'

Calleigh obliged and turned off her phone before signing in. The nurse handed her some paperwork and asked her to fill out the new forms while she sat down and waited her turn, all the while Eric tried to call her only to get her voicemail in return.

Soon Calleigh was getting restless. "Excuse me ma'am," Calleigh said trying to get the nurses attention.

"Yes Ms. Duquesne?" the nurse said.

"It's almost 3, do you know what's holding up the doctor?"

"I'm sorry for your wait, she had an emergency delivery. She should be in soon. Would you like water while you wait?"

"No thank you. Do you think I might be able to reschedule?"

"You could, but the wait would be at least 3 weeks or more until we could get you in," the nurse in Tigger scrubs said.

"Alright, I'll just wait thanks."

Calleigh waited and waited some more, and around 3:30 the office front door swung open and Dr. Monroe stormed through. She headed towards her awaiting office, ready to continue her day.

Soon Calleigh heard her name being called, "Ms. Duquesne, the doctor is ready to see you. Please follow me," the nurse said.

Calleigh rose and followed the nurse down the hallway, where she was weighed. After she was weighed Calleigh was lead to an exam room, and told to change into the awaiting pink exam gown on the table.

She was left to change and position herself on the table.

A few minutes passed and there was a knock at the door, "come in," Calleigh said, giving the doctor permission to enter.

"Hi Calleigh, I'm sorry you had to wait so long," Dr. Monroe apologized.

"It's fine, I understand the delay."

"So this is just your regular annual, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright, well you know the routine."

"Blood work, blood pressure, abdominal exam, and a breast exam."

"And a pap smear," Dr. Monroe added.

"Ugh, and that," Calleigh said rolling her eyes at the unpleasant procedure.

Dr. Monroe smiled, "we all hate it, but it has to be done. So what do you want to do first?" Unlike many doctors Dr. Monroe went at the pace of the patient, which always helped with comfort levels.

"It doesn't matter, as long as the smear and blood work were the last things on the agenda."

"Fine by me," she said as she brought over the cuff to check Calleigh blood pressure. "Your pressures fine, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Good."

"Now please lay back," she said before she began the abdominal exam and eventually began the breast exam.

"Calleigh, everything seems to be fine, are you ready to continue?" she asked as she raised the table back upright.

Calleigh smiled, "do I have a choice?"

"Yes, but you're here now, so just get it over with."

"Lets go," Calleigh stated plainly.

"Ok, which one first?"

"The smear."

"Alright, just put your feet in the stirrups and this will be done in a second."

Soon the smear was done, and the blood was drawn. "Alright, I'm going to drop these off to the lab. Just get dressed and meet me in my office, alright?"

"Will do."

Calleigh was done getting dressed and she went and waited for the doctor in her office. She turned when she heard the door open and shut once again.

"Calleigh, any questions or concerns?"

"No, as long as everything's fine."

"Ok, well I'm about to fill out your prescription for your birth control."

"Um…wait. I'm not sure if I want to get a refill."

"Ok, but are you sure?"

"No."

"Alright, this is what I'm going to do, I'm going to write this prescription. You fill it if you want to. But I just want you to know it will take a couple of months to get your cycle back on track. And the flow may be irregular for a while but that's natural."

"Ok. Thank you," she said as she rose from the chair and shook Dr. Monroe's hand.

"You're welcome and good luck. I hope to see you in a couple of months."

"What do you mean?"

"Calleigh, I'm a doctor and a woman. The only real reason a woman tends to get off birth control is to try for a baby. So good luck, and have fun."

"Thank you," she smiled and left.

Calleigh left the building and headed home. She turned back on her phone and saw that she had 10 voicemails. She started to drive off and began to listen to the messages, which were all from Eric. Calleigh decided to text him, just in case he was out on a scene; it read 'just left the doctors, I'm fine, love u'

Eric received the message and sighed. She was alright, so he returned to process his evidence.

Soon Calleigh was at home; there was no need to go back to work because it was almost time to clock out. She got home and fixed herself something to eat, eventually going to her room and falling asleep.

Meanwhile Eric got off of work, and sped towards Calleigh's house. He unlocked the door, and called her name.

"Calleigh," he said but with no reply he called her again. "Calleigh!" he said a little bit louder.

With no answer from her he looked through out the house, until his eyes fell upon her, in her bed asleep. He took a shower and lay next to her.

Hours later Eric felt something light on his face, it was Calleigh. The first thing out of his mouth was, "you scared me."

"I always play with…."

"Not that, you not picking up the phone scared me."

"I'm sorry; I had to turn it off. And then the doctor had an emergency delivery so I was delayed."

"I was about to shut down Miami, but I have u now."

"You do."

"So is everything alright?"

"Perfect," she said.

* * *

Please leave a review :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter


	13. Sunshine, Drinks, and Luxury part1

It's summer time, and well I have just a little more time on my hands even tho I'm still taking classes. I will try to update more often, and reply to messages and comments. Thanks for everyone this story love, I appreciate it.  


* * *

"I don't know how he did it," Eric stated plainly.

"You know Horatio, he probably wanted a little more time off," Calleigh said as he fixed her bikini straps.

"But come on Cal, he gave us all a 4 day weekend. That's not heard of in our line of work."

"If I where you, I would stop complaining and enjoy this wonderful yacht we have for 3 days. How did you get this 4 bedroom floating hotel anyway? I mean it has 4 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a full kitchen, Captain, Chief, everything you could possibly need," she said as she handed him the sunscreen and lay on her stomach.

"I have my ways." He said coyly as he rubbed the lotion on her creamy skin.

"Where are we actually going anyway, exactly?"

"In a couple of hours, we will be spending our one year anniversary on one of the beautiful islands of the Bahamas."

She raised her head, "You're kidding me," Calleigh said in utter shock.

"No, the way I see it, we can spend the days on land. Go out at night if we want and sleep on the yacht. How does that sound?"

"Lovely," she said as they enjoyed there hours at sea.

Hours later, the boat docked and the freshly showered pair hit the streets of Freeport. Eric wore khaki shorts, and light blue Polo, while Calleigh wore jean shorts and a green tank top.

"Oh my it's a little, I don't know whats the word……."

"Toasty." He finished

"That's an understatement," she said with a chuckle.

"Well there is an outdoor market over there, you want a hat?"

"I'm always up for shopping."

"Don't I know," he said sarcastically.

"You weren't complaining when I bought the black lingerie."

Eric's head was in the clouds as he remembered her strutting out of the bathroom in only black lace.

"Eric…….. Eric," she called while smiling, she already knew what he was thinking.

"Did you bring it?"

"What, why would I bring it?" she asked playfully.

"I don't know, to wear maybe."

"I brought it."

Eric smiled, "good."

They strolled threw the market, looking for the one important item first. "Do you want a cap, hat, or straw hat?" he asked as they looked at the assortment of head covers.

"I like the Kentucky Derby looking hat, but I need something so my scalp can breathe…..so I guess the straw hat."

"Cal, get the hat that you really want."

"The straw hat is fine."

"Cal," was all he could say.

The woman behind the display table heard the couple's conversation and pulled out a big oversized straw hat that was the combination of the hats Calleigh wanted.

The woman got Eric's attention, "Sir, I pulled this out just for her. I can see the love in your eyes, she's one lucky woman. She deserves to get what she wants."

Eric eyed the hat, reached for a hat for himself and paid the lady. He turned around but didn't see Calleigh, until he turned to his right and found her looking at Conch shells.

"Cal, come here please," he said.

"Yes?" she questioned

"They don't have any more straw hats, and that one is the display," he said pointing to the 'last' straw hat on the table. "But this lovely lady did find this," he said pulling the hat from behind him.

Calleigh's eyes got big, "that's exactly what I wanted," she stated as she placed the hat on her head and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Thank you," Eric told the lady.

"Thanks," Calleigh said as well.

"You're welcome, enjoy the island!"

Hand in hand, heads adorned with hats the two strolled down the stone walkways, "where do you want to go?" Calleigh asked Eric.

He looked around, and he faintly heard the sound of music, "where ever that music is coming from."

Calleigh heard the faint sounds of steel drums, "I hope they have some food," she said as she was led towards the noise. After a short distance the music became louder and louder and people voices became more pronounced and there destination was in sight. They ended up at a little restaurant that had a live steel drum band.

The two seated themselves near the band, and waited to be served. Eventually a Bahamian woman walked up to there table and asked them what they wanted to drink, while placing a small menu in the center of the wooden table.

"I would like the Bahama Mama please," Calleigh said placing her order.

"And you sir?" she asked.

"I'll take….what do you suggest?"

"We are famous for our Bahama Mama's, but if you want something a little stronger we have Mango punch. It is half Mango rum, and a blend of tropical juice."

"I'll try one of those."

"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks, and then I'll take your orders," with that the waitress left and the two contemplated on there meal.

"What do you want call?"

"I want to try the Conch Salad."

"Good," Eric said with a smile on his face.

"What does that mean?" she questioned.

"That means I can have some of your Conch Salad, and order the steamed fish with vegetables and rice."

"Who said I was going to share?" she questioned as the waitress came back and handed them there drinks.

"Are you two ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll take the Conch Salad," Calleigh said.

"And I'll take the fish with vegetables."

"Conch salad and fish with veggies comin right up," and with that the waitress left and the two began to sip there drinks as the watched locals and tourist mingle and have a good time.

Calleigh stopped sipping her drink, "oh no," she said.

Eric smiled, "brain freeze?"

Mmm hmm was all she could say. After a few moments her facial expression softened a bit and she was back to normal. "Well it better be good," he said making fun off her.

"It is, how your drink?" she asked.

"Very good, I cant taste the liquor, so it might creep up on me."

"That's what you get, its half liquor. By the way, where is the food I'm starving."

Eric pointed to the waitress coming with two plated in hand, "there coming."

The waitress by the name of Mary placed the two plated in front of them, and said she would be back. Calleigh and Eric began to eat, and Mary returned again with napkins and a basket of Conch fritters, "enjoy, and call me if you need me."

They ate, drank, and conversed. Sampled each others food, and danced the night away, "Cal, I think I'm done for the night. There should be a limit on mango punch. They're more potent then they seem."

Calleigh laughed, "you knew that when you ordered the five drinks."

"That shows what you know, you had 5 drinks. I had….well I don't remember," he said laughing.

"Alright lets get back to the boat, I want me some Cuban," she said seductively.

The two laughed there way back to the yacht where they made love in the island paradise.

DAY 2

Eric and Calleigh woke up and both took showers and put on there swim attire. Calleigh wore her white sundress with gold belt over her bikini. She added her gold sandals and her new hat, and was ready for today's adventure. She waited patiently on the bed as Eric finished getting ready.

Eric wore his swim trunks and a plain white tank, he added his Jordan slides and picked up his hat and asked, "You ready?"

"Yep, can we go on the banana boat?" she asked a she grabbed her bag and they left the boat.

"Sure, but after breakfast and snorkling. Alright?"

"Well let's go."

They had breakfast on the beach, fruit, juice, and muffins. After they ate the walked over to the charter boat and prepared for diving.

"What are you anxious to see?" Eric asked.

"Honestly, everything. I want to see everything I would in a salt water tank, whatever I saw on Finding Nemo would make me happy."

"Cal, you've spent too much time with my nieces."

"Well they love me."

"And so do I," he said as Calleigh blushed.

The Captain yelled that they where at the diving spot as he walked out to state the instruction.

"Sounds easy enough," Calleigh said to Eric as they got the go ahead.

They took there time exploring the coral reefs and viewing exotic bright colored sea life. They eventually swam back to the boat, and took off there gear, and began to talk as the boat headed towards the docks.

"What was your favorite thing?" he asked her

"The little blue fish, you know the ones that look like Dory."

"You always tend to surprise me."

"I know. Would you be upset if we just grabbed something to eat and go back to the yacht? I mean its getting late, and I'm tired and need a pick me up," she stated as they got off the boat and ventured on land.

"That's fine. So you don't want to do the banana boat ride?"

"Not right now. I want food and sleep."

"Ok then, let's find you some food."

"Preferably some shrimp."

"Shrimp it is," he said as he started looking around for a restaurant of some kind. Eventually the came across a little shack and ordered the shrimp. After there meal was cooked, the pair walked towards there home away from home.

They ate there meal and took showers to wash off the salt water from there bodies. Calleigh took her shower first, followed by Eric. As Eric walked out of the bathroom he noticed that Calleigh was already asleep. He dressed and got into bed next to her; he gently pulled her into his body and was fast asleep with the love of his life in his arms.

* * *

Please leave a review, I'm working on the second part now :)


	14. Sunshine, Drinks, and Luxury part2

Thanks for the wonderful 6 reviews. Emilypfaan, Marija Magdalena, Rachel Fox Mulwray, Foxyfeline, Elislin, and Eric&Calleighforever

Because of the wonderful emotional Finale, I decided to update. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

DAY 3

"Why didn't you wake me up?" asked Calleigh as she woke up and looked at the time on her cell phone.

Eric only stirred so she began to play with his face. She drew shapes, letters, and even words and eventually he began to wake up.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked again.

Eric rubbed his eyes and peered at her, "you were tired so I let you sleep," he kissed her forehead.

"Well, letting me sleep messed up the rest of our day yesterday. And know we are behind, we have to leave today," she sadly.

"Its alright, we made it here once, we can come again," Eric said as he smiled at her. "Besides we have a few more hours until we leave, and it's not that late yet, do you want to do something before we hit the open seas and head home?"

"I love it here, but it's going to be late when we get back. So why don't just stay in bed, have some breakfast and eventually end up lounging on the deck," she offered.

"Sounds good to me, I'll be right back," Eric got out of bed and went in search of the Captain, and told him their plans to leave as soon as possible. The captain went on his way to ready the boat for departure. Next Eric went and found the chef in the kitchen, and asked him to prepare a lunch that was supposed to be served in about 2 hours on the deck. With his plans in motion and the boat on the move Eric grabbed some fruit and headed back to the master bedroom.

"Everything's set; we are on our way home. Lunch is being prepared, and I grabbed fruit for breakfast," he said as he handed her an apple."

"Thank you, now get back into bed. I actually want make love in the Bahamas one more time."

"That can definitely be arranged," he said as he hovered over her.

An hour and a half or so later they lay in each others arms, "Babe, lunch will be ready soon so let's get up," he suggested.

She jokingly said I guess, and both Calleigh and Eric rose from the bed and headed towards the shower. After bathing, Calleigh put on her light green bikini and Eric his black and red swim trunks and they headed towards the deck for lunch in the sun.

They arrived on the deck, and soon afterwards the chef served lunch. The lunch consisted of shrimp and pasta in a butter sauce. They ate and chatted for a while before moving to the decks couch where Eric held Calleigh and sat in silence looking at the ocean that surrounded them.

After what seemed like an eternity Calleigh broke the silence, "you're too quiet, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing"

"You liar," she said.

Eric took a moment, and then decided to answer her question, "I've been thinking about moving," he said seriously.

Calleigh turned and looked at him, hurt filled her eyes immediately. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm ready for a change."

"I don't get it, I thought you were happy. I thought we were happy."

"Babe, its alright let me finish. I want to get a place that is more than a residence, but a home where my future family can grow. I want to be closer to you, and not just the distance between our houses. I want to be with you, and that means all of you. Calleigh Duquesne, will you marry me?"

Calleigh had tears running down her face, she was happy, shocked, and completely in love, and she took a few seconds to breathe and calm her nerves.

Eric whipped away her tears, "yes I'll marry you," she said right before they kissed.

Eric reached under the cushion of the couch and pulled out a blue jewelry box and placed the ring on her finger. The ring had an emerald cut center stone, with pave diamonds along the sides of the platinum based ring.

She looked at the ring, and admired the symbol that her fiancé gave her. "It's beautiful, I have never scene a ring like this before."

"Good, that was the whole plan, I wanted something different."

"Yeah, I could tell by your proposal."

"I wanted you to be surprised."

"I was surprised alright; you scared me half to death. I thought you where breaking up with me." She said as she leaned back against his chest.

"So was this whole weekend set up?" she questioned.

"Yeah, Horatio gave us the days off. Natalia helped with the ring. Ryan is the one who actually got the yacht, and well Alexx said to go to the Bahamas and try the Conch."

"We're engaged," she said in disbelief. "We're buying a house, and getting married," he said.

"Since we're being honest, I have something to tell you. Remember a few months ago, we had the children talk?"

"Yes"

"Well I've been thinking about going off of my birth control for a while, and trying for a baby. What do you think?"

"I would love to have a baby, but the question is are we ready," he stated

She thought for a moment, "alright, lets find the house and get married. And as the months go on I'll get off of the birth control and we can try for a baby."

"Sounds like a plan," he said as he kissed her hair.

"Between the sun and my emotions I'm tired; I think I'm going to lie down. Does my fiancé care to join me?"

"You don't have to ask me twice," he said as he got up and they both walked to the room.

After celebrating their engagement the pair prepared to leave the yacht, soon they would be back in Miami. Eventually they were docked and ready to leave, "our vacation is over," Eric said.

"Yeah, but our lives together are just beginning."

They said there thanks and goodbyes, and headed to Eric's house since it was closer.

"Home"

"Yep, we have to tell everyone," Cal said quickly.

"They'll find out tomorrow, we just have to tell our parents."

"Well we can have dinner with your family, and make the announcement. And when it comes down to my family, we could call them. Its not that late in Louisiana."

"You're dieing to tell someone aren't you? Just be honest."

"I'm about to explode."

"Get them on the phone then."

Yes was all he could hear, as he placed the rest of the luggage in the bedroom.

Calleigh called her parents and put the phone on speaker, "Mama, its me. Where's daddy, get him and put him on speaker."

"Alright but what's wrong?" asked Joanne

"Nothing" she said as she heard her dad Kenwall on the line as well.

"Now, what's the news?"

"I'm getting married, Eric proposed," she said happily.

"Congratulation Sweetheart, where is Eric?"

"He's right here," she said as he came and sat by Calleigh on the couch.

"Eric did you find that ring you were searching for?" asked Duke.

"I did, it took a while but she has it now."

"Good"

"Dear, you knew Calleigh Jo was going to get proposed to?" Calleighs mom asked her husband.

"Calleigh Jo?" Eric asked a little too loud.

"Son, you're about to marry Calleigh Johanna Duquesne," Joanne said laughing knowing that Calleigh probably didn't tell Eric her full given name.

"Back to the subject at hand," Duke said changing the subject, "he asked me for her hand, and I happily said yes."

"And in turn so did I," Calleigh said.

"Not to rude or anything, but I'm actually getting tired so I'm heading to bed. Calleigh, congratulations, and Eric welcome to the family," Joanne said.

"I'm heading off as well, congratulations you two," Duke said.

"Goodnight Daddy, night Mom," Calleigh said a little louder into the phone.

"Goodnight sir, goodnight ma'am," Eric said, but as they where about to disconnect both Calleigh and Eric heard someone on the line again.

"Son, you're basically family, and we like you. We gave you our blessing; you can call us Mom and Dad, alright?"

"Alright, good night Mom and Dad," Eric said as he hung up the phone and looked at his wife to be. " Come on, you're going to need your rest, tomorrow you will have to answer a million questions and catch bad guys, I have to get my Baby to bed," he said as he led her to his bedroom.

* * *

My next update will be for my other story "Surprising" so leave lots of reviews please so I will update this story a little sooner. Thanks :)

Oh and if you review and want a reply from me concerning questions, suggestions, or anything, just type reply in your message. Alright, now review please :)


	15. Dinner and Dreams

Thank you so much for your patience, I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter :)  


* * *

Monday morning rolled around and both Calleigh and Eric walked the halls of the lab. They found Horatio and asked if he would join them for dinner and drinks after work. He said yes of course, and the two separated and went on their way.

Calleigh walked to DNA, and found Natalia. "Hey Nat, do you have the results from the case?"

"Yeah, there right…….here," she said looking through the file cabinet.

"Thanks, what are you doing after work?"

"Nothing, home…relaxing, typical stuff," answered Natalia.

"Well, why don't you join Eric and I for dinner tonight, after work," she suggested.

"Ok, is everyone else coming?"

"Hopefully, so far we've only asked you and Horatio. Eric should be asking Ryan right about now. I'm about to go to the morgue to ask Alexx.

Eventually everyone was invited and the day went on as normal, with call outs and lab work but around six o'clock the day was about to leave.

They decided to meet at 'Havana's Mi Casa' on South Beach, after they went home and changed.

Luckily they all arrived around the same time with exception of Maxine, and where led to there table. They all maneuvered through the restaurant, and out to the back door. They ended up on the outside deck that led to the beach.

They sat at the candle covered table and placed an order for a round of Mojito's.

"So what's so special about this place?" asked Ryan.

"The mojitos's," said Maxine walking to the table, and sitting down.

"Of course you would know Maxine, how often do you come here?" asked Ryan.

"We come here all the time, hi everybody," she said quickly.

"Who is we?"

"Ryan, you're full of questions tonight. We as in Alexx, Natalia, Calleigh, and I. And before you even ask, for ladies night. Well the beginning atleast," she said and all the ladies laughed.

"So what's the occasion?" asked H.

Before the answer could be answered the Mojito's had arrived. With glasses in font of everyone Eric lifted his drink in the air and began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming. Calleigh and I wanted to treat you all to dinner to say thanks for your support and love this year. But we have something to tell you; um….Calleigh and I are engaged."

Calleigh slowly removed her hand from under the table to reveal her engagement ring. All that could be heard were squeals.

The waiter came out to see if everything was alright, and when he saw everyone was happy he asked if the group was ready to place there orders for dinner.

"Our special tonight is baked chicken, rice and beans, with plantains or yuca," the waiter informed then.

"I want that," was said harmoniously around the table.

The waiter couldn't do anything but laugh, "alright, who wants plantains and who wants yuca?"

Alexx, Ryan, and Natalia ordered plantains while Horatio, Maxine, and Eric wanted yuca. Calleigh couldn't decides so she ordered and extra side.

"I'll put your orders in now, would you like another round?"

"Yes," answered Eric.

The conversation was full of anticipation, all wanting to know the details of there engagement. So there story of there Bahamian experience began.

By the time the story was over the waiter was back with plates of food. He placed the plates in front of there respective persons, and walked to the lanterns and started lighting the perimeter of the deck. Before he left, he flicked a switch that turned on little white Christmas lights, and asked of anything else was needed, and eventually left.

Everyone began eating, and the questions began.

"So, when is the wedding and where?" asked Nat.

"Nat, we just got engaged yesterday. His family doesn't even know yet. But when I know something, I'll let you know," said Calleigh.

"That's all I ask."

"Your family doesn't know, when are ya'll going to tell them?" asked H.

"Um….probably at the next Sunday dinner, when the whole family is there."

"Does your family know Calleigh," asked Alexx.

"Yes, we called them last night. They gave us there blessings."

"Have you decided on your colors yet?" asked Max.

"No," she said surprised, "but I thought the question you would ask is if we decided on an open bar," she said laughing.

"Well regardless I was going to have drinks anyway, but I wanted to know the color scheme."

Everyone looked at Maxine strangely.

"Ryan, what's wrong?" asked Eric.

"I'm still in shock, you're getting married. That's going to change things, don't get me wrong I'm happy for you two, but things are going to change."

Both Calleigh and Eric looked at each other. Calleigh spoke, "nothings going to change drastically Ryan. He'll still be your best friend, you will still go hangout together. The thing that will change is that instead of going home to no one, he'll come home to me. Nothings really changing, just something's are becoming permanent."

"I never looked at it that way, thanks Cal."

"You're welcome, know drink another drink and stop trying to bring down my night," she said laughing.

"I shouldn't have spoken, I'm sorry."

"Mr. Wolfe, you're family and I think they would've been hurt if you didn't tell them." said H.

"Ok, alright enough. Lets just enjoy the rest of the evening. No more moping around, lets just drink, eat, and enjoy,"

"Alexx, you're always the voice of reason," said H.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself."

Time passed by and eventually it was past 9 o'clock pm. They began to pack up, and leave for the night. Horatio excused himself from the table, and Eric grabbed the receipt and paid the waiter. The group waited for H, near the front of the restaurant.

"Alright, where's the receipt so I can pay?" asked H.

"I already paid, so let's go," said Eric.

"I was going to pay."

"We all know H, that's why I waited for you to leave for a bit."

"You know me too well," H said laughing.

They said there goodbyes and have a goodnights, and went on there way.

Calleigh and Eric where in the car, Calleigh in the passengers seat and Eric driving, when he brought up the subject Ryan laid on the table earlier.

"Do you honestly think things will change, the way Ryan means?"

Calleigh turned to him, "no to be honest. I mean you and I will be a family, but he's family too. We'll still hang out and basically do the things we do now."

"So do you think he was just scared?"

"He could be, but nothing going to change besides my name, the time we spend together, and our living arrangements."

"And if he still thinks the way he's thinking?"

"Then we keep on living our lives. He'll come around, he loves us too much. And besides he might be happy with helping me with the wedding."

"Knowing him, he'd love it, order and precision is his thing," Eric said laughing.

They arrived home, and went to the bedroom and changed for bed. Calleigh was in the bathroom taking off her make-up while Eric stripped and was left in his boxers.

Calleigh yelled from the bathroom, "Babe," was all she said as Eric appeared in the door frame.

"I have something to tell you," she said

"What?" he asked

"I love you, with all my heart."

"I love you too," he said looking at her with no make up on, looking as beautiful as ever. "Now come to bed, you look tired," he said as he extended his hand waiting for her to take it and led her to the bed.

They laid in each others arms, and spoke softly to one another.

"Do you want a short engagement or a long one?" he asked

"A short one, tomorrows never promised you know. What about you?"

"Whatever you want, as long as I get you in the end I'm happy."

"Question," she said.

"Yes," Eric answered.

"Didn't Ryan know about the proposal, I mean he was warned, right?"

"Yeah, I just think it finally hit him. You know he doesn't have much family, for a split second his mind probably told him someone was leaving him."

"You're probably right," Calleigh reasoned.

"Alright, change of subject, would you like a big or small wedding?"

"Medium would be perfect, probably inside somewhere."

"Baby I would love to hear more, but I'm zoning in and out. I'm tired, and I know you're tired so let's go to sleep. We'll plan things later, alright?"

"Oh alright…but we start planning tomorrow, after work, deal?

"Yes, now goodnight." Eric said as he kissed her hair.

"Goodnight."

­­­

As promised. Eric and Calleigh began planning their wedding soon after they returned home the following evening.

"Let's just order pizza, and start planning," Calleigh suggested.

"Fine with me…what kind do you want?"

"Half pepperoni, half cheese with extra cheese. Oh and I want Papa John's this time."

"Why?" he asked. "Wait never mind, you want the garlic sauce, right?"

"Yep, you know me so well," Calleigh said as she laughed.

As Eric ordered the pizza, Calleigh went in search for the laptop. She looked in all the usual places, like the dining room, and kitchen table, and on the bookshelves but the computer was nowhere to be found.

She went back to the family room, and found Eric hanging up the phone.

"They claimed it would take 30 minutes, but why do you look so flustered?"

"I can't find the computer, didn't you have it last?" she questioned before a look of realization peered across Eric's face.

"It's on the bottom of the nightstand, on my side. Um…I had some work to do."

"Uh huh…I'll be back," she said as she walked to the room. Soon Calleigh came back with the computer and charger in hand, "let's start," she told Eric as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Where are we supposed to start?"

"We have to come up with the basics first, and from there on I plan on having a wedding planner."

"You're giving up control? I can't believe it."

"Not necessarily, I still have the final say. Plus I need the help, between work, house hunting, and the wedding I'll be on overload."

"Hey I was just havin a lil fun, I wasn't trying to put you down. I understand…believe me I do."

"You sound like you're trying to save your ass. Anyway, we have to pick a date."

"Well that shouldn't be hard."

"It is when you don't exactly know what you want."

"What's there to debate about?"

"Whether to have an indoor wedding or outdoor, and the same thing goes for the reception. There's also what time of year, and theme has to be thought about."

"Alright…so what is _your_ dream?" he asked.

"The simple version?"

"If that's all we need to start right now."

"I would like an inside wedding, with fabric draped on the walls, candles, and flowers everywhere."

"What colors?" Eric asked.

"White with green maybe, or even a light blue. I just know I want a modern day spa feel, if that makes sense."

"Yeah it does. You want a modern, simple, relaxing and clean lined ceremony space. Right?"

"Yes," she said as she turned her neck and peered at him.

"And the reception?" he said trying to get more out of her.

"You mean the party?" she said as they both laughed, "I want it outside, on the rooftop of some hotel on SoBe (South Beach), so I can see lights on one side, and water on the other."

"Same colors as the wedding?"

"No…I want deep colors for the reception. Warm colors like pinks and shades of red, with touches of green, with candles and flowers adorning everything possible."

"That's your dream?"

"That's my dream," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well it sounds like an early spring wedding to me, how does that sound?"

"Babe that sounds fine to me, which month do you think would be best?" she asked him.

"In March…it will still be a little cool at night. So that should be perfect for the outside reception."

"Ok then March it is," Calleigh said as the door bell rang and Eric got up off the couch and went to the door.

After seeing it was pizza man, Eric opened the door and paid the man, closed the door and placed the box in front of Calleigh on the coffee table. Eric then went to the kitchen and got some drinks and plates and returned to his place next to Calleigh.

They ate and talked their way through dinner, "I know your sick of me talking about weddings so how was Ryan today?" she asked.

"He was much better, I think his problem is what we concluded last night. Nothing too complicated, you know?"

"Yeah," she said not convincingly.

"Hey," Eric said gaining Calleigh's full attention.

"Don't worry, just plan. He's alright I promise."

"Well I think I'm done planning for tonight, and I think I'm going to soak in the tub. You joining me?"

"We're done planning for now?" he asked.

"Yes, unless you want to come up with some more stuff down here by yourself."

"Oh no…you get everything ready, I'll but this stuff away," he said as he looked at the pizza, glasses, and computer. "I'll be up soon."

"Alright, but if you take too long and I have to decide if it's you in the tub with me or my bubble's, you'll be sorry," she warned from the hall.

Eric yelled down the hallway, "If I'll be sorry, then so will you after I punish you," he said teasingly.

"I'm betting on it!" she yelled back.

Eric quickly put everything in its rightful place, and ran to the master bathroom to find Calleigh pouring her bubble mix and aroma oils into the water in only her bra.

He saw her and took off everything except for his boxers, "Bubbles?" Eric asked

"Oh my gosh Eric you scared me," she said wide eyed and taking in his appearance.

"I see bubbles."

"Indeed."

"You know what's going to happen?" he asked.

"No, tell me."

"I'm going to have to punish you somehow."

"I can't have my bubbles and my stud at the same time?" she said with a puppy dog face.

"I guess I can let you off the hook this time," he said as he walked up to her.

"Thanks for being so lenient," she said laughingly before Eric attacked her neck ragingly, making her squeal.

Her arms instantly went around his back as her heart skipped a beat, and her knees began to get weak.

"Eric…Babe," was all she could say.

"Just hold on to me, I got you," she said as she unbuttoned her slacks, released her neck to undress her of her lower undergarments. When he was done, he went to the opposite side of her neck and unclasped her bra. When she was completely undressed, he took of his boxers and reached for her hand.

They both stood at the side of the tub, and Eric helped Calleigh into to the tub, where she stood and waited for him to join her. He entered the water and sat down and leaned himself against the back of the tub. He grabbed her by the waist and guided her down and against him.

They soaked in the tub for a while in complete and utter silence, until Eric reached for her scrub sponge and began to lightly maneuver it on her body.

Things quickly begin to escalate, and the two were making love in the tub.

When they where finshed they bathed and exited the tub.

"Oh Babe, you made a mess," Calleigh said pointing at the puddles of water on the tile floor.

"You mean you made a mess."

"Oh no…besides it's not my fault you went above and beyond."

"That was nothing…but I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he said as he wrapped her in her towel, and then himself.

* * *

Please leave a review, it only takes a second or two :)


	16. Delko's Rejoice

Its been forever, I'm trying to get back in the swing of things...please bare with me. ENJOY!  


* * *

Sunday dinner, at the Delko house was never scheduled, but the unscheduled occasion rolled around every other week. Eric's parents would be in attendance of course, but his 2 sisters, brother in laws, nieces and cousins would all be there as well. Today Eric and Calleigh decided they were going to tell his family about the engagement.

Eric and Calleigh were getting ready to head to his parents house for dinner. He was almost dressed, but Calleigh found herself still in her closest looking at her clothes.

"I need to go shopping, I have nothing to wear," she said from her closest.

"Calleigh, you have a ton of clothes…just pick something to wear," he said as he walked into the closest fully dressed on dark jeans, black undershirt under a white button down, and black dress shoes.

"Easier said than done," she huffed.

"Why don't you wear the um," he said as he looked through her clothes, "wait do you want to wear jeans or a dress?"

'I don't know, a dress maybe."

'Alright, why don't you wear the white sundress," he said taking the dress of the hanger.

"They've seen me in this," she said disappointedly.

"They won't remember, just add some jewelry and it's as good as new."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right," he said as he saw her roll her eyes, "do you want me to iron it for you, while you look for some shoes?"

"Yes, thank you. Ugh…another decision,'' she said looking at the boxes of shoes.

"Cal, you have a hundreds of shoes, just pick a pair," he said from the room.

"Hey mister, just iron alright. I already know what shoes I'm going to wear."

Calleigh left her closet, and Eric met her with her dress, "now get dressed. I love you in a towel, but I don't think my family would appreciate you like I do."

Soon Calleigh was fully dressed in a white sundress, black heels, and silver accessories. Her makeup was done, and hair blown out, and her purse in her hands, "alright I'm ready, "she said.

"About time," Eric joked.

The two left the house and headed towards little Havana for a fun filled night. They arrived at the house and headed into the house, and could immediately smell the aroma of food. They walked in and didn't see anyone in the front room, and didn't see anything set on the table. They walked towards the kitchen and could immediately see everyone outside, so they walked to the backyard.

"Hola," they said as they stepped outside.

"Hola," they received in return.

"Mijo, mija…I thought you would never get here," Erics mother said.

"Someone had wardrobe trouble and took forever going through her closet," Eric said pointing to Calleigh

Everyone laughed, "we all do that Eric, you should be used to it by now," Marisol said.

The couple separated and made their rounds, and spoke with everyone. They met up after their meet and greet session, "I'm starving," Calleigh said to Eric.

"Calleigh could you help me set the table," Carmen asked from the door.

"Oh thank goodness," she said to Eric as he laughed at her, "yes ma'am I'm coming," she said already walking to the house.

"Eric, round up all the kids"

"Si mami, where are they?" he asked

"Everywhere," was her answer

After the table was set and all the kids where wrangled in, everyone sat down and began making their plates so they could eat.

Chatter could be heard throughout dinner, and there trip was bound to come up eventually.

And right on cue, "so how was the trip to the Bahamas?" Palvo said

Calleigh and Eric looked at each other, and then towards the rest of the family, "the trip was nice," Calleigh said modestly.

"Just nice, mijo you haven't taken a vacation in a long time, I can't believe it was just been nice," she said.

"To sum it up, the whole trip was breathtaking…incredible," he said as Calleigh placed her engagement ring back on her finger, "and life changing."

"Life changing? What you both got rejuvenated?" asked Anna Maria, Eric's sister.

"Yeah, but I also got some _free _jewelry," she said as she tucked her hair behind her ear with her left hand.

"My boy, you found the courage to finally propose," Palvo said

"Everything fell into place, so I asked myself why wait?"

Congratulations where heard all around the table, and the story of the proposal was told, and by the end of dinner, half of the neighborhood new about the impending nuptials. Champagne was brought out as the conversation continued in the living room, "when is the wedding?" asked Carmen from the couch.

"Sometime early spring, but we didn't decide on an actual date," answered Calleigh as she re-entered the room and sat on the floor in-between Eric's legs.

"Well if you need any help with the planning, you can just let us know," Marisol said.

"Yeah, I'll be happy to help. And so would my kids if need be," said Ana Maria

"Hopefully tomorrow I can find a wedding planner, because I know time is going to fly by," Calleigh said.

"Then we won't be as stressed, hopefully," Eric laughed.

They say there for a while, as they took in their family. Eric looked at his watch and realized the time, he slowly leaned forward and whispered into Calleigh's era, "are you ready to leave, we have work tomorrow," he stated.

"I guess," she said reluctantly.

"Everyone, were going to head in," he said as he gently pushed Calleigh in the upright position. Then she turned around and extended her arms, as she attempted to pull him off the floor.

After Eric was off the floor, Calleigh turned around and said goodnight to everyone and the two walked to the car, and headed towards the house. They were too exhausted from the day's events to even want to fool around. The shower was the release, on this particular night and neither of them complained as the where content on just being with each other.

* * *

Please leave a review, please please pretty please. lol :)


End file.
